A Day At A Time
by KouKami
Summary: Have you ever met someone you couldn't help but fall for? Everyday would be the same until one day a simple encounter changed everything. Now all that mattered was getting to know each other and somehow you felt like you needed to be besides them. Yamamoto was living a routine life until her met Homori. She's quiet and somehow he can't leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

A Day at a Time

 _I thought that day wouldn't go any different. I thought it would go like any other day would. The daily routine was wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, and head to practice, go home, eat dinner then start the day all over again. Except for weekends that's a whole different story. Okay wait stay on track. That day I met you I never even guessed you'd make me throw that daily routine out the window. But, you did…you walked into my life and I didn't want you to be gone from it… so I'm asking please even if it's just for one more week, day, hour, minute even a second I want to be selfish and keep you by my side._

.

.

.

 **~Day 1: Monday~**

"Yamamoto-kun!" He turned to see Haru running towards him. She recently just became their new baseball manager and has been bugging him about missing that one practice. Hey what can I say parts for my bike can't buy themselves?

She caught up with him, grabbing him by his arm, "You're going to practice right?"

"Yes."

"Great don't you dare miss another practice! Remember we're not first years anymore so there's no time to play around."

 _*Ring Ring*_

"That's the bell gonna go ahead; see you later Haru-chan."

He headed off to class which was all the way on the other end of the school. As he ran through the halls he didn't notice someone coming out from the corner. Luckily, he had enough time to stop. His hands reached out to grab the person so neither of them fell.

"My ba…" He looked down to see it was a girl he almost slammed into. "…bad."

He had a feeling she was shocked by the way her shoulders tensed up. She slowly looked up, her eyes an incredible baby green. Her hair was passed her shoulders but it was all messy as if she didn't even try to comb it. She wore the schools sweater over her uniform. Unlike most girls she wore the skirt that was up to knees with long stockings. Every inch of her body was covered. The last thing he saw was how she wore no makeup…that natural beauty.

"You ok…" She quickly pushed herself away from him. She looked at him and Yamamoto waited for her to yell at who she slammed into.

Yamamoto slightly looked away. _Please don't yell!_

He looked back she was still looking at him. She looked around, turned back to him and bowed, "Excuse me." That's all she said as she left.

Yamamoto went to class he was surprised by her reaction. Usually, whenever a girl saw him they'd freak out. Ever since he was a first year girls always noticed him and when he joined baseball his popularity just increased.

He was able to get to class without being too late.

"Yamamoto where were you?" Tsuna asked

Yamamoto took his seat, "I just bumped into this girl."

"Ohh and she freaked out and stopped you."

"Actually, no she I don't think she even looked like she knew me."

Tsuna's face filled with both amazement and confusion, "That's different."

 **~During lunch~**

He went to hang out with his usual friends (Tsuna and Gokudera) during lunch. But one of his team mates told him their coach had an emergency meeting for the game this week. As they rushed to the field again he didn't notice someone turning the corner.

Except this time he didn't have time to stop. He slammed into the person. Thankfully, at least he was the one who hit the ground.

"Ahh I'm sorry." He said rubbing the back of my head. Yamamoto opened his eyes to see the person he collided with again it was her, the girl from this morning.

He looked around noticing he sent her books and a few papers flying out of her hands. She jumped off of him and began picking her things up. Yamamoto sat up but as he was about to help her, his friends grabbed his arm pulling him up.

"Yamamoto-senpai we need to hurry!"

"Wait…guys hold u…" They just started to drag him away. The girl took one last look at him, well more like glance she didn't even look for 2 seconds, and just went back to picking her books up.

He felt so guilty for one thing he was the one who knocked into her and second he didn't help her.

 **~After the meeting~**

"Well that was boring."

"Yeah well you needed to know all those things." Haru said to one of the members.

"Anyways…Yamamoto-kun are you hungry?" She turned to ask him.

But he was already one foot running out the door.

"Yamamoto-kun! Where's he going?" She turned to the other members who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Please be around here?" He ran back to where he knocked into that girl trying to look for her.

Haru and one other member met up with him.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked.

"Are you looking for Homori-san?" The guy said.

"What?" Yamamoto said turning to him. "Who's that?" Haru asked.

"That girl you bumped into her names Miku Homori she's a first year."

"How do you know?"

"My sister had class with her last year. My sister use to talk to her when they had projects." He went over and threw his arm over his shoulders. "Stay away from a girl like that senpai."

"Why?"

"Because a girl like that needs someone like her, she is the smartest girl in this school. She got the highest score on the entrance exam, Homori-san is all about school. She's locked onto getting into college. Someone like you and her don't mesh well together."

Yamamoto didn't know what to say but if she was concerned on school he'd understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Day 2: Tuesday~**

The next day at school Yamamoto had a report he needed to do. So he decided to go to the library during lunch. He left as soon as the lunch bell rang.

He walked into the library and the library aide was shocked to see him there.

"Yamamoto-kun!" She yelled. "What brings you here?"

"I just needed to look for a book on reports." He explained.

She quickly ran from behind the counter to his side grabbing his arm."I'll help you then!"

Yamamoto was going to say he was alright but the librarian beat him to it. She called for the girl, as she dropped her head in disappointment she directed him to the shelf the book was going to be on. She told him the best one to use was on with an orange binding with a blue star at the top.

He walked to the back of the library and looked around the shelves. He still couldn't find it when he was going to ask he spotted it on… a table. He walked over and saw someone was sitting down on the table…

"It's you." He said standing next to her. He waited for her to take notice of him but nothing she just sat there writing in her notebook the only time she looked away was to glance at the textbook.

"Hello?" Yamamoto said. She lowered her pencil and looked at him. "Homori-san?"

"Do I know you?" Miku asked. "Umm no."

How can she not remember me?

"I bumped into you yesterday." He said as Miku focused on him. "We collided like twice."

"Ohhh that guy who made me drop all my things. Thanks by the way you mixed up my papers."

Yamamoto scratched his head, "I'm really sorry."

"I guess that's why you seemed familiar."

"You're pretty smart." Yamamoto said looking at her work.

"Listen I'm busy and you're getting in the way of my studies. So please do me a favor and leave?"

"I didn't mean to bother you sorry." Yamamoto started to walk away.

"Hey wait." Yamamoto turned back Miku was standing up bowing.

"That was my fault I'm sorry I shouldn't talk to someone I don't know like that."

Yamamoto smiled and walked back to her. "It's fine Homori-san I was being rude." He turned to walk away.

"Wait…umm?" Miku was trying to hint she didn't know his name. He turned back waiting for her to talk.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" He asked.

Miku shook her head, "Should I? I mean you only bumped into me and it's not like we exchanged names. Which leaves me to wonder how you know mine?"

"Well it just surprises me have you never been to one of my games. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, second year."

"Listen senpai I don't have time for things like that. Growing up books were the only friends I had and libraries were my favorite places to go. I have to concentrate on school I need to go to college. I don't need material things like friends. I like being alone."

Yamamoto didn't know why but he didn't like that. It bothered him that she felt that way.

"NO!" He yelled. "What?"

"I won't accept that no one should like to be alone. So, Miku Homori starting today... I'm going to pursue you!"

"Senpai?" Miku was trying to think about what he was saying.

"I'm going to make sure… you see me as a friend."

Miku looked at him just standing there full of confidence. Till she finally burst into laughter, grabbing her sides to prove it was a genuine laugh.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh." Miku tried to catch her breath. "Its just funny you didn't have to confess it like that!"

Yamamoto smiled, "You should laugh more it's cute."

Hearing that caused Miku to stop laughing and she felt her face get hot. "Anyways Yamamoto-senpai I believe this is what you were looking for?" She held out the book about reports to her.

"Thanks."

The bell for lunch to end rang.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow!" He said waving bye.

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**~Day 3: Wednesday~**

Yamamoto told Haru he had a report to work on so he couldn't eat lunch with them today. He went back to the library to look for Miku and she was there. She was sitting in the same seat at the exact same table.

"Homori-san!" He yelled. She jumped looking at the sudden loud voice.

"We're in a library."

"Ohh sorry." He said sitting down in front of her.

"Senpai what are you doing?"

He pulled out his books, "Well I said I would make you think of me as your friend. Since I want to stay with you I thought you could help me out by getting into the things you do." He pulled out the report book out.

"You have all these sticky notes.*flips through the book* So can you help me with my report."

"Fine I can stay with you if it's strictly for an academic reason." Miku said.

"But we need to start tomorrow I need to go register for something next week."

"Okay tomorrow then?" Yamamoto asked.

Miku nodded and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Day 4: Thursday~**

Miku went to the library like always during lunch. As she walked in and started her way to her usual table she noticed someone sitting there.

"Yamamoto-senpai?" He looked up and smiled at her making her heart start to race a little.

"Morning Homori-san."

Miku sat down and pulled all her things out. She quickly started to do her work.

"Can I ask you something?" Yamamoto asked as Miku looked up at him.

"What did you have to register for yesterday?"

"There's this exam next week. Its one of the most important test I'm going to take. This exam is going to help me get into college. You see if you are in the top 5, colleges will start to observe you."

"That's why you're always studying?"

"Yeah I really need to pass no room for failure."

After, Miku helped him figure out where to start for his report.

"What is it about anyway?" Miku asked looking through the book.

"What we want to be after high school."

Miku looked at him in confusion, "I don't get it aren't you good at baseball. Don't you want to become like a professional?"

"Yeah but I love baseball and I know its something I'm very good at. But I want to write how I can do other things."

"What else do you like to do?"

"Well my family owns this sushi shop. I like cooking too I help my mom cook being in the kitchen is one of the best feelings I have just like how I'm in the field. I'm pretty good at kendo as well. I enjoy when my dad and I train together."

"Well why don't you write about how you want to try other things to after high school."

Yamamoto smiled, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Within a few minutes they were done with writing the rough draft. Yamamoto leaned back stretching his arms.

"Ahh yes we're finally finished."

"Yeah all that's left is to revise it and you're good."

Yamamoto leaned forward, resting his head on his hand looking at Miku.

"You're staring is starting to put holes in my head."

"Sorry you just amaze me." Yamamoto said.

Miku threw her head up, "What?"

"It's nothing."

Yamamoto looked at the clock and quickly stood up.

"Homori-san we need to go." He packed all his things up. "Excuse me?"

"Come on."

Miku didn't know why she followed his orders. She packed up her books. Yamamoto swiftly grabbed her bag from her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He said smiling down at her and quickly pulling her out of the library.

As they were on their way out Haru had went looking for Yamamoto. She stopped in the hallway seeing him pulling a girl along with him.

"Yamamoto-senpai where are we going?" Miku asked.

"Homori-san I noticed you never eat lunch. So to say thanks I want to make you eat."

"That doesn't answer my question as to where you're dragging me to?"

"You'll see."

Yamamoto had taken her to the baseball field. They made their way to the bleachers.

"Sorry for dragging you off I just wanted to eat lunch with you…here." He gestured to the baseball field.

Yamamoto turned and pulled out a small bento box. "I hope you like sushi. I use the extra ingredients that my dad doesn't."

"It looks really good." Miku complemented.

Yamamoto took one by his chopsticks and held it to Miku's mouth. "Here."

"Senpai I can do it." Miku said shaking her hands and pulling her face back.

"Ohh its fine really just open."

Miku was hesitant but seeing how he wouldn't move it so she took the bite.

"It's good." She softly said.

Yamamoto smiled and grabbed another one. Miku thought he was going to feed it to her again but instead he ate it.

"An indirect kiss!" Miku thought as she swallowed her sushi.

*Cough Cough*

"Homori-san!" Yamamoto set down his chopsticks. Miku began patting her chest as Yamamoto moved closer to her patting her back.

"Are you alright?" He asked moving his face down to hers.

She could feel her heart racing fast. She was trying to figure out why was it the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs, if that even made sense. Was it because it was hot and the heat was getting to her or could it have been because Yamamoto's face was just inches away from hers.

Miku's coughing started to slow down as he handed her his water. After she drank Yamamoto stopped worrying and drank some of the water.

Again Miku thought the same thing...that's twice.

And again she swallowed whatever water she had left in her mouth to fast.

*Cough Cough*

"Homori-san!" Yamamoto yelled again checking on her.

This time instead of sitting next to her he quickly jumped down so he was now kneeling in front of her.

"Are you sick?" He asked as he grabbed her face and pulled her close, putting their foreheads together.

This time she could literally feel her heart jump out of her chest. "You're feeling a little feverish."

Yamamoto pushed his face away to see Miku's face all red, "Homori-san you're all red."

"I'm fine!" Miku said pushing Yamamoto to the side and running away.

In that moment she knew why her heart was racing so fast it was because…his face was inches from mine.

As Miku started her way back to class she was stopped by a girl.

"Homori-san right?" She asked as Miku nodded. "Great my name's Haru."

"Nice to meet you." Miku greeted her, judging by the way she presented herself gave Miku a clear idea she was at least a 2nd year.

"So is it true that you've been with Yamamoto-kun during lunch these past days?"

"Yeah I helped him write a report."

"I see then since you used 'helped' means its past tense…" Haru added air quotations for the word helped, "So now the whole you and him, yeah that's also going to be in the past."

"Excuse me?"

"Huh I thought you were supposed to be smart." Haru crossed her arms. "I'm saying stay away from Yamamoto-kun."

"And who are you to tell me that." Miku shot back.

"I'm his girlfriend."

Miku's eyes widen, "What?"

"Listen I don't appreciate you taking what's mine." She continued, "Besides he needs full concentration for the game this week, you're distracting him from the only thing he's good at."

"What?" Miku said. "You seriously think he's only good at baseball?"

"Of course he's best at that."

"You disgust me." Miku said as Haru gave her a confused look.

"You don't have any idea what he wants. Do you know how much he likes cooking, how good his food is, are you aware he does have other hobbies that he finds just as important?"

"He loves baseball that's what he likes."

"Wow you're not even listening so continuing this conversation would be bad for my IQ." Miku said walking away from Haru.

 **~After School~**

As Miku was leaving school she noticed Yamamoto at the gate. She didn't know why but she really wanted to talk to him.

"Yama…" She stopped seeing Haru run up to him. Miku quickly hid behind the closest tree and peeked around it.

She saw how Haru grabbed his arm, obviously she was flirting with him, she said something that made him laugh. She thought, "They seemed cute together."

Miku didn't hate that Haru was flirting with him, or that she said they were dating. She wanted to believe maybe they weren't together. But all hope flew out the window because not even for a second did he once try and push her away. Miku saw other friends of his join them, as they all laughed.

She seems close with all of them.

Miku thought, "What the hell am I doing? I can't have feelings for him. One: He's a 2nd year, Two: He has a possible girlfriend, Three: He never said he liked me and Four: He's a totally different person compared to me."

After a few seconds they left and Miku started her way home. She had a hard time sleeping because despite what happen at the gate what happened at lunch had more of an effect on her.

She just couldn't get the image of his face so close to hers out of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 5: Friday**_

Once again, Miku went to the library and there Yamamoto was but this time he was sitting in the seat that was right next to Miku's usual seat. He seemed really focused on writing he didn't even notice Miku standing next to him.

She smiled and bent down to his ear, "Good Morning!"

Yamamoto jumped almost falling over his chair."Homori-san why would you do that!" He grabbed his chest.

"Well it's weird to see you so focused." Miku said taking her seat she continued, "What are you doing anyways?"

"I turned in my first draft for my report yesterday after school. I saw your shoes were still there yesterday so I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't find you so I decided to come here early."

Miku thought, _"So he's saying he was waiting for me yesterday…"_ she shook her head a little. _"Nah there's no way that could be it."_

"So what did your teacher say?" Miku asked.

"She was just glad I turned it in she didn't have time to read yet."

Miku pulled out several of her books to do her work. Miku stood up and said she would be right back she just needed to grab a book.

Yamamoto nodded and went back to writing. He glanced at her books and one of them caught his eye. It stood out from the rest, had a spiral binding, and was a light purple book. He looked around trying to see where Miku was at. Seeing how she wasn't in sight he slowly took the book out. He opened it to see drawings. One of a sunset, a field of flowers, a crowd of people, etc… It was just a bunch of beautiful drawings. He looked at the pages and saw one was folded. He flipped to that page and the picture shocked him.

"Thank you." He heard Miku say he quickly closed the book and put it back. "I think I have all the books I need."

Miku looked at Yamamoto who turned away from her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Miku looked closer at him as he quickly stood up almost causing the chair to fall.

"Yamamoto-senpai?"

"Homori-san are you busy tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked still not making eye contact.

"I was going to spend the weekend studying for the exam on Monday. Why?"

Yamamoto finally looked at her and Miku could see it his face was red. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"I have a baseball game in the morning and I was wondering would you like to come?"

Miku looked at his hand that was shaking, "Senpai?" she said reaching for his hand.

Yamamoto pulled away, "Uhh…" He grabbed his things and continued, "Tomorrow you definitely have to come please!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 6: Saturday**_

Miku got up early and was contemplating about if she was going to go to the game or not.

"Miku?" She heard her mom knock on her door. "I've been calling you it's time to eat."

Her mom walked in to see her sitting in front of her bed, looking at the pile of clothes.

"Going somewhere?"

"What no… I was cleaning my closest." Her mom's face was unimpressed. Miku threw her head down in defeat.

"A friend invited me to a game and I don't know what to wear."

"Ahh I always hoped for this day to come!" Her mom yelled, ran into her room and looked through her clothes. "You have so many sweaters we need to go shopping!"

Miku grabbed her mom's shoulders, "Mom it's just a game."

Her mom frowned, "Fine…but let's make you a little different. It's your first date after all."

"It's not a date."

"Okay sure."

Miku wore blue jeans, with black boots and a light peach colored sweater.

Miku got to the game 20 minutes into it. She sat down at the same spot she had lunch with Yamamoto. Miku looked around and noticed how the crowd was. She took a look at the scoreboard and to her surprise Namimori was down by 3 points. She looked for Yamamoto who was now at the batting spot. He looked nervous; despite the crowds cheering Yamamoto just seemed out of it.

Miku kept looking towards hoping he'd notice her to her luck he did. Yamamoto stared at her for a while then he smiled. He looked back towards to the pitcher, his expression no longer full of nervousness. By the end of the game they were in the lead by 10 points.

Miku watched as the team celebrated. She stayed seating until the bleachers were clear.

"Homori-san!" She turned to the voice that was now becoming familiar.

"Yamamoto-senpai?" She stood up and walk towards the running Yamamoto.

"Congratulations."

Yamamoto finally reached her; he let out a heavy breath so he could gain one. He smiled at her and poked her forehead.

"Hey…" She rubbed her head and continued, "That was for?"

"Being late, I was nervous." He confessed.

Miku felt her heart skip a beat for a second, "What that I was watching?"

"No…that you weren't going to come."

Miku looked up at him again with his slightly serious expression but he still had that smile that made her feel so warm.

"Well it was an amazing game." She commented.

"Thanks."

"If that's all I guess I should go home now."

Yamamoto grabbed her arm, "You just got here, why don't we go get something to eat?"

Miku smiled, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to plus it's rude to invite you and not treat you." He let her arm go.

It took a little convincing but Miku agreed to go and eat. Yamamoto took her to his nearby family restaurant.

"Want to eat some sushi?" He asked as Miku nodded yes.

When they entered the restaurant Yamamoto was shocked to see it was more crowded than usual.

"Ahh Takeshi good timing its packed today so come on and help." His father said.

"Dad this is my friend Homori-san." Yamamoto moved aside moving his arm towards Miku.

"Nice to meet you." Miku said bowing.

His father laughed still holding a bunch of trays of sushi, "Nice to meet you Homori-san. Sorry if I'm not able to give you a proper greeting. It's really crowded and two of my employees called in sick."

"Maybe its best if you come back next time." Yamamoto said to her.

Miku felt cold for a moment she actually did not want to leave. She didn't know why but she wanted to stay with him a little longer.

"If it will be okay Mr. Yamamoto may I help out?" Miku suddenly said shocking Yamamoto.

"Homori-san you don't-" His father cut him off, "If you wouldn't mind I would very much appreciate it."

Miku smiled as Yamamoto's father gave him the trays and took Miku to the back. He told her what she needed to do. As Yamamoto took care of preparing sushi Miku took more orders, delivered the food and washed the dishes. When they rush hour started to die down Yamamoto met her at the sink.

"Thanks for today." Yamamoto said as he helped her wash the dishes.

"It was fun so I don't mind." Miku looked at his dad who was sitting with his mom. "Your parents are really nice. Your dad is especially funny."

"I'm glad you were able to hear some embarrassing stories of my childhood while you washed dishes." Yamamoto said.

"Well your dad and I needed something to talk about."

"Sorry if today didn't go as planned."

"No it didn't but it turned out even better." Miku said finishing off the last of her dishes.

"Homori-chan leave the rest for Takeshi come, sit down and relax." His mom yelled, calling her over.

"Can't I join?" He asked. "After you're finished." His father yelled.

Yamamoto smiled at the thought of Miku getting along with his parents.

Yamamoto's mom was persistent even if Miku said she'll help him finish she wanted her to take a break. Miku gave into her and went to sit down.

"Thank you for all you're help today Homori-chan." His mom said. "Its alright I enjoyed being here."

"I hope you accept this as our thank you." She said pulling out cookies. "Awe thank you."

"When I heard from Tsuyoshi that Takeshi had a friend over that was a girl. I couldn't believe it so I had to prepare the best thing. I hope you like cookies."

Miku laughed, "I love cookies."

As Miku was about to get a cookie an arm came over her shoulder going to do the same. Miku quickly realized it was Yamamoto's hand as he reached for the cookie his mom slapped his hand.

"Takeshi!"

"What I love your cookies too."

"Homori-san gets to eat it first."

Miku laughed as she took a cookie. She enjoyed every minute with them his mother going on and on about stories of him.

"Okay I think she has enough stories to last her a lifetime." Yamamoto said covering her ears. Miku laughed, "Awe come on I would actually like to hear another story."

Miku looked at the time, "But I think I should head home now."

"Awe sorry for keeping you so late Homori-chan it was just so fun talking with you." His mother apologized.

"It's fine but I will be taking my leave for now." Miku said bowing. "Why don't you have Takeshi walk you home?" His father said.

"Ohh no its okay I'll be fine."

"But how will we know you got home okay?" His mom said.

Yamamoto walked over to her, "I don't mind."

"No its really alright."

Yamamoto understood what she wanted and shook his head. "Here."

Miku looked up and saw he had his phone out. He asked for her phone and she gave it to him. He put his number into her contacts.

"Promise to call me when you get home if you don't I'll start walking you home every day." He said with that smile of his.

Miku smiled and shook her head. Once again she said goodbye to his parents and left. When she got home her parents were at the door. She was expecting a lecture for being out later than she has ever been. But instead her mother gave her a hug saying she's proud she was a teenager.

"You've finally done something other than studying."

In all the confusion, her father was still in his senses. He told her he's glad that she was able to get out and have fun but from now on he would still like her to be home early.

"Time just got away from me." Miku said as her mother jumped into her again.

"Miku ignore your father I'm so proud of you!"

Miku smiled as she hugged her mom back. She said goodnight to them and went up to her room. She put her phone on her desk and went to take a shower. When she got back she laid down on her bed as she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Day 7: Sunday**_

The next morning Miku was already up studying for her exam.

"I'm feeling like I forgot something." She said. "What was I suppose to do?"

….

" _Promise to call me when you get home if you don't I'll start walking you home every day."_

….

"Oh gosh!" Miku exclaimed as she grabbed her phone and looked for his number. She quickly started to call him.

After one ring someone answered.

"Hel...-" She was cut off by a sudden loud voice.

It was Yamamoto…"HOMORI-SAN! Are you alright? Did something bad happen? Homori! Why didn't you call! I was so worried! You're fine right?" Miku barely recognized that it was him. He had spoken in a worried scratchy tone.

"If you would let me talk I can explain." She said the phone a few inches away from her ear.

She heard him let out a sigh, "Yamamoto-senpai?"

"Sorry for yelling I was just worried when you didn't call."

"I should be sorry when I got home I was tried and went straight to sleep. I forgot to call you. But to answer all your questions yes, no, fell asleep, and yes I'm alright."

Yamamoto laughed and Miku did too. "Well I guess this means you shouldn't walk alone anymore."

"No senpai its alright."

"No we had a deal and you didn't follow so I will make sure from here on out you have a walking home buddy its a slot I'll be glad to fill."

"Well I would love to continue this conversation but I need to get back to studying my exam's tomorrow."

"Right, sorry for disturbing you."

"Its fine. Bye." Miku said about to hang out.

"By-" Miku cut him off before he finished saying bye, "I'll call you later." And she hung up.

At the other side of the phone, Yamamoto stood still with the phone still against his ear. _I'll call you later…._ Her words kept running through his head.

Yamamoto gave a smile, "She said she'll call me later!"

The day pretty much went by fast. Miku probably didn't leave her room except to eat and use the restroom. Her mom would occasionally peek in and see her sitting at her desk with a mountain of books. She commented how she was worried she would go back to her study-all-day-and-all-night routine instead of go out and be a teen.

Yamamoto on the other hand spent the day thinking if she was going to call looking at his phone every 5 minutes.

It was his daily training in the dojo with his father. During his break his mother brought them lunch.

"Takeshi why are you spacing out?" His mother asked setting down their food. "Its nothing." He said wiping his sweat and looking back at his phone.

"Why don't you call her?" She suggested. "She might be studying."

Yamamoto looked at his mom confused, "Wait? What!?"

"You like this girl huh? Homori-chan?" She bluntly said. "I…I like being around her, she's cool."

His mom slapped his shoulder, "Hey you're not being honest with yourself. I can tell by the look on your face that there's more to this feeling."

"Can I let you in on something mom?" He asked her. "Of course."

"I kind of saw something I shouldn't have."

"Ahh Takeshi don't tell me…" Yamamoto quickly covered his mother's mouth. "I don't even want to know where you were going with that."

His mom smiled and nodded meaning she wouldn't say anything.

"On Friday I looked through her book where she draws."

 _*One of a sunset, a field of flowers, a crowd of people, etc… It was just a bunch of beautiful drawings. He looked at the pages and saw one was folded._ _ **He flipped to that page and the picture shocked him.***_

"Why were you going through her things?" His mother questioned. "I was just curious." He said rubbing his head.

"What shocked you so much?"

"The picture was of me and her." He looked at his mom whose expression was both full of confusion and excitement.

"This day I thought she had a fever so I did what you use to do I put my forehead close to hers. The picture she drew was of that. They way she drew it was shocking. Her face looked completely flushed and mine was full of worry."

"Was that how you were when it happened?"

"Yes." He confessed.

"Then she conveyed how you both felt in that moment onto paper." His mom stood up. "See I knew I liked her for a reason." She said taking her leave.

"Mom?" He called as she turned back."Back to what you asked a minute ago."

"I do…I do like her."

His mother smiled and went back to pat his head, "See now you're being honest with yourself."

Yamamoto sat there realizing he finally let out his true feelings. He did…he liked Miku. But the question now was could he find the courage to tell it to her. Later that night he got ready for bed still no calls from Miku.

"Homori-san I thought you said you were going to call." He looked at his phone.

He decided maybe she wasn't going to call and was ready to let his tiredness take him. When his phone suddenly rang Yamamoto quickly shot up and answered.

"Hello?!"

"Yamamoto-kun!" It was Haru.

"Ohh Haru-chan."

"Sorry its late I just wanted to remind you that Wednesday is practice."

Yamamoto thanked her and told her goodnight. He put his phone to his side and fell back to bed. Once again he was going to fall asleep when his phone rang again.

He answered, "Haru I know…"

"Yamamoto-senpai?" It was Miku.

"Homori-san?" Yamamoto sat up. "Sorry if you were talking to Haru. I just remembered I needed to thank you again for yesterday. So thanks night." That was all she said before she hung up.

Yamamoto smiled and once again went to sleep now even if his phone rang again knowing he got to hear her he'd let it be the last thing he heard for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Day 8: Monday**_

Miku got up to get ready for school. She was nervous for her exam after school. She had to make sure she was focused but there was just one thing on her mind at the moment.

"So he was talking to Haru…" Miku thought as she brushed her teeth. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "No I need to focus."

As she got out of the bathroom to go change for school her mother came running in.

"Miku!"

"What's wrong mom?"

"It is your sister..."

"Is she alright?" Miku asked as they walked to her sister's room.

"She has a high fever. The thing is Miku someone is going to have to watch her today."

Miku stopped and looked at her mom, "Okay…and?"

"Your father said he has to work late tonight and I would do it but I just got called into work and I'm not sure how long I will be gone."

"So you need me to watch her…"

"Yes."

"But mom I have a…" Miku stopped she knew she couldn't go to school. Both her parents had work and someone had to be home.

"Can you watch her today?"

Miku shook her head yes as her mom gave her a hug and rushed off to work.

"Onee-chan?" Miku heard her sister call as she went to check up on her.

 _~School~_

Yamamoto was in a rush to get to school so that it would quickly be lunchtime it was now becoming his favorite time of the day. He started to wonder how he would face Miku knowing he had feelings for her. Finally, it was lunch he went to the library like he usually started to do. It came as a shock to him that she wasn't there especially today. He waited for a few minutes thinking she was just running late. Till finally he went to the student at the front desk ( _luckily it was a guy_ ). He asked if he saw the girl who usually sat at the table he responded that he remembers her but didn't see her come in today Yamamoto knew this was unusual.

Luckily, he was able to find out her class number. He walked in and saw her teacher.

"Good morning sensei!" He said bowing.

"Yamamoto-san what brings you here?" She asked.

"I was wondering if Homori Miku is here?"

"No she isn't we got a call from her saying she was sick. It's a shame really her exam's after school and she was looking so forward to it. I've never had a student so eager to take a test before."

Yamamoto was starting to get worried…Homori-san is sick?

"Did you need something from Homori-san? i didn't know you guys were friends" Her teacher asked.

"Yeah we're pretty close friends now."

"Since, I have you here would you mind going to Homori-san's house and giving her the assignments?" She asked holding out papers. "I know she would hate missing work."

Yamamoto nodded as she handed him the papers and Miku's address.

 _~After School~_

Yamamoto found his way to her house. It was about less than half an hour from school. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps rushing to the door.

Miku answered the door wearing white shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair pinned up in a ponytail.

"Yamamoto-senpai?!"

"Homori-san sorry to intrude I just came to give you these." He held out the papers to her as she took them.

"Thanks."

They stood there at the door for a while just standing in silence.

"You don't look sick?" He was the first to break the silence.

"I'm not."

"Then why weren't you at school? And what about your test? Isn't it like really important to you?"

Miku laughed, "There you go again with all the questions."

"Sorry its just if you're not sick why are you missing the test?"

"You see my…-" Miku tired speaking till he cut her off, "If you think you won't pass it's not true if its Homori-san I know you'll pass for sure."

Miku smiled at what he said, "Onee-chan?"

Yamamoto looked behind her to see a little girl. "You're supposed to be in bed?" Miku said kneeling down to her sister as she felt her forehead.

"You're sister's the one sick?" Yamamoto asked as Miku nodded.

"I can't leave her…" She picked her sister up and continued, "-…even if this is an important test I need to watch her."

Yamamoto knew that she had to take care of sister but this exam was one she studied so hard for. How can he not let her go?

"I can watch her."

Miku turned to him, "What?"

"This test starts in like 30 minutes. If you leave now you can make it. I can stay and watch your sister."

"Senpai I can't let you do that."

"I want to please. I know how important this test is for you."

"I can't just leave…" Miku stopped as her sister pulled away from her, "Onee-chan you should go. I'll be fine so listen to this Onii-chan."

Miku was reluctant to go but with Yamamoto and her sister against her she decided to go. She had to leave this second to make it in time. Yamamoto handed her his jersey so she could just throw it over her clothes. She smiled, grabbed her bag and told them she'll be back fast.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Yamamoto asked her sister. "Yes can we play a board game?!"

Yamamoto laughed, "I guess you are feeling a lot better."

 _~1 hour and 30 minutes later~_

Miku was able to make it to her exam after all. As she gathered her bag and got ready to leave she met a very unfriendly person at the door.

"Haru-senpai?" Miku said.

"I knew it was you I saw earlier running into school." Haru said crossing her arms.

"Excuse me." Miku said bowing.

Haru grabbed her arm, "Not so fast, care to explain why you have this jacket on?"

Miku realized that a regular conversation with her won't go anywhere, "This is business between me and Yamamoto-senpai."

"Listen don't think I can't see what you are doing. Don't you dare use Yamamoto-kun's kindness to your advantage." She said tightening her grip on her arm.

Miku finally pulled her arm away, "Haru-senpai I can assure you I'm not using him and I don't think I need to explain anything to someone who would lie about her relationship with Yamamoto-senpai." Miku said trying to call her bluff.

Haru let out a taunting chuckle, "Its not a lie I'm going to confess to him and I will become his girlfriend."

Miku chose not to entertain this conversation any longer, "I really must leave now Haru-senpai. I wish you luck with your confession and until then I don't think you have the right to tell me to stay away from him. He and I are friends and for once I think I'd like to keep a relationship like this with him." She bowed and rushed back home.

Miku finally got home within half an hour. She rushed inside, "Senpai I'm so sorry I'm late."

She dropped her bag at the door to see him playing with her sister. She noticed her mom and dad were in the room sitting in the couch. Her dad was reading the paper as she met her mom's eyes.

"Mom?Dad?" Miku was worried about how to explain this whole situation, "You see…-"

Her mom threw her hand up, "No need to explain."

Miku was shocked she didn't know what was going to happen. Her mom stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry!" Her mom yelled as she hugged her. "Huh?" Miku stood there even more confused than when she walked in.

"I'm forgot you had that exam today and I still asked for you to stay home."

"Its alright."

"Don't worry I know what happen Yamamoto-san explained the whole thing to us." She let go as they looked at him. "At first I thought he was a burglar and almost got this boy arrested."

Yamamoto stood up carrying her little sister in his arms, "But once I explained to them where you went and that I was a friend who offered to babysit your mom said they wouldn't call the police."

"Plus it helped that your mom has actually been to my dad's restaurant and recognized me."

"So I realized he was a kind person and believed his story." Her mom said finishing their story and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom I'm still sorry I didn't call. I just forgot in all the craziness." Miku said.

"How was your exam Homori-san?" Yamamoto asked as he stood next to her. "It went fine I just hope I passed."

Her mom stared at how Yamamoto looked at Miku as she went to get her bag. She also noticed she was wearing a jersey that looked like it belonged to him.

"Your sister is feeling a lot better. She really recovers fast." He said as her pretended to toss her into the air.

"Thank you so much Yamamoto-senpai you really saved me today." Milk said bowing.

"Hey I'm pretty sure we have a close relationship so you can stop bowing. It was my pleasure to help you out." Yamamoto looked at the time, "I think its time for me to go home."

"Thank you again Yamamoto-san." Her mom said taking her sister from him. "You're very welcome."

"I'll walk you out." Miku said.

"Before you go, Yamamoto-san I would like to invite you over for dinner tomorrow to properly thank you. I'm not taking no as an answer so Miku be sure to bring him here."

Yamamoto didn't want to argue and so he agreed...not like it was problem to him.

"Yay Onii-chan is coming back!" Her sister cheered.

"Wow you have certainly grown on her."

Yamamoto smiled and said his final goodbyes. Miku followed him outside, "Thank you again."

"No worries you don't need to keep thanking me." He said rubbing her head.

"Ohh Yamamoto-senpai here is your jacket." Mike said as she was about to take off his jacket.

"No its okay I'll get it back tomorrow that way you can't talk your way out of me walking you home."

Miku was curious about one thing and wanted to confirm it, "Senpai this might be random but just go along with it."

"Okay."

"Senpai are you dating anyone?"

Yamamoto was shocked and then quickly tried to explain, "I'm sure I know who you are talking about. I swear whatever you may have heard was a rumor. I'm not dating anyone."

Miku let out a sigh of relief which she didn't mean to.

Yamamoto noticed it, "Did that make you happy?" He said bending down to face.

Miku quickly turned away, "No of course not I just wanted to make sure I wasn't getting in the way of anyone."

"Why do you need to make sure no one is in your way?" He asked moving to face her again.

This time Miku couldn't move, "I just don't want any drama."

"Why?"

"Because you told me to see you as a friend and now I do. So I just don't want to ruin this friendship." Miku didn't even know what she wanted to say in this moment he was so close that her mind went crazy. "Sorry I'm probably not making any sense and its because I used my brain too much today."

Yamamoto was trying to stay calm and not pull her into a hug so he smiled and patted her head, " I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow and besides I'll be walking you home from now on."

"Okay get back safely." Miku said still in a daze as she waved as he walked off.

Once he was out of sight she fell to her knees, "What is this?!" She asked as touched her heart.

"Why are you beating so fast?"


End file.
